Los cuentos no mienten, los Bardos tampoco
by Jack Stevenson
Summary: Relata de historia de Beedle "El Bardo" justo la temporada anterior a que 'sus' cuentos se volvieran tan famosos. ¿Qué secretos puede tener un Bardo? Muchos, tal vez, pero si algo es seguro en esta historia, es que los Bardos siempre dicen la verdad.


**Disclaimer:** Algunos lugares, objetos, situaciones, escenarios y mención de algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás ha sido creación mía sin fines de lucro.

Además, este fic participa en el **reto "Medievo y Fundadores"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

* * *

**Los cuentos no mienten, los Bardos tampoco.**

_» Y Lisette abandonó los jardines con paso seguro y se marchó; y allí, sobre la enredadera, fue colocada una estatua de marfil de una bella y hermosa doncella, con la firme promesa de que en el Reino de Silicia jamás se volvería a perseguir a ningún mago o bruja. «_

Terminó de escribir el joven Bloxan, para luego admirar las hojas de pergamino en las cuales había plasmado la historia de Lisette de Lapin, una bruja cuyas proezas habían estado haciendo eco por toda la región, pero lamentablemente siempre terminaban siendo distorsionadas cuando pasaban de boca en boca.

Ahora, gracias a sus investigaciones, todo el mundo podría admirar la verdadera historia de Lisette porque, además, perduraría por siempre en el transcurso de las generaciones.

Sin duda, el joven Bloxan se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su labor como escritor y muy pronto todo Yorkshire sería testigo de su magnífico trabajo.

No solamente contaba con la historia de Lisette, sino también con la de muchos otros magos y brujas que habían dejado huella en la sociedad mágica con sus peculiares acciones, de las cuales él se había encargado de averiguar hasta el último detalle.

Por ejemplo, la historia de Horace McFarland y su hijo Tiberius, quienes se dedicaban a ayudar a los muggles con sus múltiples dolencias y problemáticas. En su historia se relataba como Tiberius se negaba a seguir ayudando a los muggles sin alguna clase de compensación, pero no fue hasta que su padre, en su lecho de muerte, le dijo que él era en realidad un mago mestizo y que su madre pudo haberse salvado si hubiera recibido la ayuda mágica adecuada a tiempo, que el muchacho entendió que debía seguir con su labor altruista.

También estaba la historia de las hermanas Renata, Roberta y Rosmerta Fortunata, quienes en un viaje que emprendieron hacia el nuevo continente, se dieron cuenta de que podían llegar a ser mejores brujas de lo que pensaban. Las tres decidieron practicar la Aparición en el desconocido lugar, por lo que sufrieron desparticiones en el intento. Por si fuera poco, quedaron varadas en un largo y extenso desierto. Débiles y heridas, lo que necesitaban era encontrar alguna fuente de agua que las ayudara a recuperarse. Al final todo terminó muy bien para las tres, ya que sobrevivieron y además una de ellas logró encontrar el amor verdadero en un muggle que les ayudó a salir vivas de aquel lugar.

Ahora que había terminado de redactar la historia completa de Lissete, ya solamente le hacía falta realizar una última investigación sobre del mago oscuro Godelot, quien, se rumoraba, había logrado crear toda una serie de maleficios y maldiciones que hasta el momento nadie más había logrado imitar. Aquella era, sin lugar a dudas, la historia con la que quería cerrar su obra literaria.

En su mente, la portada del libro brillaba como una llama incandescente. Claramente podía vislumbrar los ornamentos que incluiría, pero sobre todo el titulo que rezaba _"Historias de un Bardo: Lo que realmente ocurrió, por B. Bloxan"_. Muy decidido, decidió hacer un bosquejo de la portada para que, en cuanto terminara de escribir, la hiciera tal cuál la había imaginado en ese momento.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente, por lo que la corriente de aire hizo volar algunos pergaminos, cosa que lo saco de su estado de ensoñación.

– ¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Creo que ya sé donde está la _Varita_! –gritó emocionado el muchacho que había irrumpido en la habitación.

El joven escritor se giró sumamente ofuscado y le dirigió una mirada iracunda al muchacho, mientras se ponía de píe para recoger los pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo.

– ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho qué toques antes de entrar?! ¡¿Ni si quiera eso puedes hacer?! –soltó mientras el muchacho, un tanto apenado, se agachaba para ayudarle.

–Lo… lo lamento, hermano. Déjame ayudarte a…

– ¡Suelta! –le espetó, al tiempo que le propinaba un manotazo que le hizo dejar caer los pocos pergaminos que había tomado.– No has sido más que un maldito estorbo para mí desde que madre murió. Y por si fuera poco ahora tratas de arruinar mi trabajo… ¿Es que acaso además de squib eres retrasado?

–Yo no soy squib… –murmuró por lo bajo el muchacho, mientras se ponía de ponía de píe con la mirada herida y con las mejillas sonrojadas por las vergüenza.

– ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Cuántos años tienes? –el muchacho solo agachó la mirada, sumamente apenado– ¡Contéstame, inútil! ¡Te pregunté qué cuántos años tienes!

–Diecinueve… –murmuró con desgana.

–Vaya, pues creo que en Hogtwarts hay serios problemas porque se les ha olvidado enviar una carta de admisión por más de 8 años. ¿Curioso, no crees?

El muchacho, más que dolido, solamente esquivo la mirada, pero no pudo reprimir por mucho su contestación.

– ¡¿Y entonces por qué puedo utilizar las runas?! Si no fuera un mago no podría…

– ¡Por Merlín! –le interrumpió– ¡Hasta los muggles saben usar las runas! ¡Ya madura! ¡Deja de creer lo que no eres, deja de creer en estúpidos cuentos y haz algo de provecho con tu vida!

– ¡No son cuentos! ¡Mamá decía que…!

– ¡Madre decía muchas cosas, idiota! Y mira como acabo… ¡Muerta por creer en sus estúpidos cuentos!

– ¡Qué no son cuentos! ¡Las Reliquias de la Muerte existen! ¡Yo sé donde está la Varita!

–¡Qué no, necio! ¡No existe! ¡Los hechos se fundamentan con testimonios y pruebas! ¡No con estúpidos cuentos y rumores! Además, que vas a saber tú de varitas y objetos mágicos si careces de magia… –dijo el hermano mayor con un dejo de repugnancia en su voz.– Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy demasiado ocupado para escuchar más de tus idioteces.

El benjamín de los Bloxan miró a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una determinación que el otro jamás había visto en él.

–Bien, hermano. Sí eso crees, exijo que me des los escritos de mamá, ya que para ti no son más que estupideces…

El hermano mayor contuvo una sonrisa y se encogió en hombros.

–No sé en donde estén, hermano. Madre jamás me comentó nada de sus escritos. Aunque podrías realizar un hechizo de localización y… ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba… No puedes. Qué inoportuno, ¿No? –el joven sonrió de forma burlona y se llevo una mano a la boca para reprimir una carcajada.

–¡Eres un…! ¡Eres…! ¡Argh! ¡Juro por la memoria de mamá que te vas a arrepentir!

–Sinceramente no le temo a las amenazas de un tonto squib que cree en los cuentos que su madre le contaba antes de dormir… –dijo muy quitado de la pena.

–¡¿Eso crees?! ¡Pues voy a hacer que te tragues todas y cada una de tus palabras! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Juro que lo haré! –gritó encolerizado el muchacho, que tras girar y salir de la habitación dando un portazo, se perdió de vista.

Y esa fue la última vez que los hermanos Bloxan se vieron las caras en un largo tiempo.

Al joven escritor le tomo seis largos meses recopilar toda la información acerca del mago oscuro Godelot, pero finalmente había regresado a casa para comenzar con la redacción de su última historia.

Ahora sabía que los rumores de que el mago se había arrancado el corazón para evitar enamorarse no eran verdad, ni mucho menos que también le había arrancado el corazón a su prometida. En realidad Godelot jamás estuvo comprometido y jamás se quito él corazón. Lo que sí hizo fue inventar toda una serie de maldiciones y maleficios, cuyos efectos se describían al pie de la letra en un libro que el perverso mago escribió expresamente para esos fines.

Entre los maleficios que inventó Godelot se describía uno que lograba inhibir los sentimientos de las personas, sumamente difícil de llevar a cabo. En el mismo libro se describía otra maldición que lograba expulsar del cuerpo de la victima su corazón. Ambos hechizos, sospechaba el escritor, eran los que habían fomentado los rumores. En cuanto a la prometida, Bloxan tenía pruebas de que a la que habían encontrado "descorazonada" en el laboratorio secreto de Godelot, era a una muggle campesina que, según rumores, estaba enamorada del mago tenebroso.

Dado que al joven escritor no le gustaba escribir cosas sin fundamento, tendría que omitir aquello de la historia, así como había tenido que prescindir de los rumores de que Lissete de Lapin era una animaga o del que decía que Horace McFarland había hechizado una olla para hacer escarmentar a su hijo o, cómo se rió de este último, de que las Hermanas Fortunata en realidad buscaban la fuente de la fortuna.

Estaba escribiendo los últimos párrafos de la historia de Godolet, cuando un fuerte ventarrón abrió todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa. Los pergaminos de Bloxan, mientras se revolvían en el viento, desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Bloxan no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que el viento cesó y no vio ninguno de sus pergaminos esparcidos por la habitación.

Entonces, una horrible sensación de pesadez lo invadió, al igual que un malestar general en el estomago. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a dar arcadas, hasta que finalmente logró vomitar. Para su sorpresa, lo que expulsó no fue un vomitó común y asqueroso, sino más bien eran pergaminos con letras escritas en ellos… su letra.

–Hola, hermano. Te advertí que iba hacerte esto, pero supongo que jamás me tomaste en serio… –sentenció una voz al fondo de la habitación.

De las sombras emergió el hermano menor de Bloxan, en cuyas manos traía consigo una varita, larga y delgada, con nudos a modo de ornamento.

–¡¿Cómo… cómo es po…?! –La frase del hermano mayor se vio interrumpida por una nueva oleada de arcadas que finalizaron con otro tanto de pergaminos vomitados y esparcidos por el suelo.

–¿Cómo es posible que pueda hacer magia? Es un secreto que me pidieron guardar… -comentó el hermano menor sonriendo muy satisfecho.

Luego, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un pergamino doblado. Cuando lo abrió, vio el bosquejo de la portada que su hermano había imaginado y suspiró con una sonrisa.

–Ahora que recuerdo, hay un cuento que tal vez te pueda contar, hermano. ¿Te siguen gustando los cuentos, verdad? –espetó con suma ironía y diversión en su voz.

El Bloxan mayor contestó con otra convulsión.

–Tomaré eso como un sí –murmuró sonriente–. Escucha con atención. El cuento se titula _"Y colorín colorado, este Bardo está acabado"_…

_»Erase una vez un muchacho squib que vivía con su adorada madre y su desagradable hermano mayor. Su madre siempre lo cuidó y lo quiso por como era, sin embargo, su hermano lo repudió desde siempre. A pesar de eso, el muchacho squib quería a su hermano y en verdad deseaba con todo su ser que algún día lo quisiera._

_Cuando el hermano mayor se marchó por fin a Hogwarts, el chico squib se quedo muy triste porque sabía que él jamás podría asistir a la escuela de magia y hechicería, pero más triste se sentía al saber que ya no vería a su modelo a seguir en una buena temporada. _

_Su madre, al ver esto, trato de adiestrarlo en cuantas artes mágicas ella conocía para distraerlo, pero a pesar de sus múltiples intentos, el muchacho jamás realizó ningún acto mágico._

_El hermano mayor solía ir a la casa en vacaciones, pero se la pasaba alardeando y presumiendo sus dotes mágicas, además de que se había vuelto un sabelotodo insufrible, cosa que al hermano squib no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Pero a pesar de todas las groserías y desplantes que tenía para con él, lo seguía queriendo tanto como siempre._

_Un día, cuando el chico squib husmeaba en las cosas de su hermano, se topó con algunos libros de magia que comenzó a leer con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera hacer por sí mismo, pero para todo lo que leía se requería de una varita. _

_Su madre lo encontró muy triste, así que entonces tomó una decisión: Lo iba a involucrar en sus investigaciones del Ministerio de Magia.«_

En ese punto de la historia, el hermano mayor, a pesar de seguir vomitando, abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo a lo que escuchaba.

–Sí, hermano. Los cuentos no mienten, así que sigue escuchando…

_»La madre del pequeño trabajaba para el ministerio y se encargaba de investigar los rumores muggles de la región que podrían tener un origen mágico. Poco a poco fue introduciendo al muchacho squib en aquel mundo donde cualquier dicho popular, mito o leyenda muggle podría tener una fuente mágica. _

_El squib comenzó a relacionarse con muggles para sonsacar ese tipo de información. Juntos, él y su madre, lograron pasar información al ministerio de magos que asustaban y maltrataban a los muggles. Todo marchaba a la perfección y la vida del muchacho squib parecía que ahora tenía un rumbo y un proposito._

_Entonces, un día su madre volvió del trabajo bastante alterada. Le confesó a su hijo que había escuchado un rumor, pero ese rumor no era del mundo muggle, sino del mágico. Se trataba de un rumor acerca de una serie de objetos mágicos, que si los obtenías todos, podías ser el amo absolto de la muerte. Se trataban de las reliquias de la muerte: la piedra de la resurrección, la capa de invisibilidad y la varita de sauco._

_La mamá del chico había quedado devastada por la muerte de su marido, por lo que el muchacho squib entendía porque el hecho de poder doblegar a la muerte atrajera a su mamá. Pero no solo la atrajo, más bien la obsesionó de tal forma que terminó perdiendo el trabajo en el ministerio y, consecuentemente, su cordura._

_Un día, creyó haber encontrado una de las reliquias, probablemente la capa de invisibilidad. Emocionada, decidió probarla tratando de pasar desapercibida. Se le ocurrió que podría atravesar sin problema un bosque que quedaba cerca de su casa, el cual estaba infestado de toda clase de criaturas y bestias. Después de eso, jamás volvieron a saber nada de ella. _

_El hermano mayor culpó todo el tiempo al chico squib por haberle permitido creer en semejante tontería, alegando siempre que las reliquias de la muerte no existían. Pero él, al igual que su madre, sabía que aquello no podía ser un invento. _

_Así fue como el chico squib creció, siendo odiado por su hermano mayor, quien se convirtió en un escritor. Al hermano mayor le gustaba escribir sobre hechos y cosas comprobables, mientras que el menor siguió investigando por su cuenta acerca de las reliquias de la muerte. Pero las ideas de ambos eran tan distantes y diferentes, que un día los dos hermanos tuvieron una fuerte pelea y el hermano menor se marchó de la casa._ _«_

–Creo que esta parte ya te la sabías, ¿No? Pero no te preocupes, aquí viene la parte más interesante… –dijo el hermano menor, mientras se deleitaba viendo como su hermano mayor parecía no dejar de vomitar cada vez más y más hojas de pergamino.

_»Solo y desamparado, el muchacho squib siguió la ultima pista de la reliquia que más le interesaba a él, la única que, según él, podría convertirlo en un mago de verdad. Se decía que la última persona que la había poseído era un mago oscuro que fue derrotado por una poderosa bruja que vivía en todas y ninguna parte a la vez. Se decía que poseía una casa capaz de desaparecer y materializarse en cualquier lugar en cuestión de segundos. Se decía que no tenía una vivienda fija y que vivía en el bosque. Incluso, se decía que era capaz realizar un hechizo desilusionador tan poderoso que no podía ser encontrada nunca. _

_El muchacho squib sabía que los avistamientos habían sido cerca del Bosque de Dean, además sabía que la bruja era buena y piadosa, de lo contrario la reliquia hubiera pasado a otras manos y aún no tenía constancia de ello._

_Cuando llego al bosuqe, el muchacho squib simuló ahogarse en el lago y entonces, la bruja con la reliquia apareció y lo rescató. _

_Al transcurrir el tiempo, el muchacho squib y la bruja se hicieron buenos amigos. La bruja le contó todo lo que sabía acerca de las reliquias de la muerte y él a cambio le contó un cuento, justo este mismo cuento que ahora estoy relatando._

_ El muchacho squib logró conmover a la bruja de tal manera que, utilizando la reliquia que poseía, lo convirtió en un mago de verdad._

_Lo que la bruja no sabía, es que para convertir a un ser no mágico en uno con magia, se requiere precisamente eso, magia, por lo que la bruja quedo desprovista de sus poderes y el muchacho squib los adquirió por completo._

_Él, en agradecimiento, decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por recuperar la magia de la bruja. «_

El hermano menor miro a su hermano que ya poco a poco se recuperaba y vomitaba cada vez menos pergaminos. Se quedó en completo silencio hasta que su hermano hubo recuperado el aliento por completo y entonces, el mayor, poniéndose de píe y tomando su varita lo miró temeroso.

– ¿No vas a creer que ese es el final del cuento, verdad, hermano? Dime una cosa… ¿No te has preguntado porque el cuento se llama _"Y colorín colorado, este Bardo está acabado"_? –preguntó sonriente el hermano menor jugueteando con su varita.

De inmediato, el hermano mayor lanzó un hechizo con la intención de escapar, pero el otro lo desvió con suma facilidad. Después, el hermano menor le lanzó un_ Incarcerus_ que lo dejo atado de los hombros a los pies, completamente envuelto.

– ¡No me mates! ¡Hermano, ten piedad! –gritó desesperado el mayor.

– ¿Matarte? –soltó extrañado el otro– ¿No pusiste atención al cuento?, ¡¿Por qué jamás me pones atención?! ¡Si te quisiera muerto lo hubiera hecho desde un principio y ya! –grito de forma salvaje y desquiciada, pero con la tristeza impregnada en cada palabra.

El gritó de su hermano lo descolocó y por primera vez en toda su existencia se dio cuenta de todo el dolor que le había ocasionado. Con lágrimas en los ojos, comprendió entonces lo que su hermano trataba de hacerle. Ahora comprendía que era lo mínimo que merecía después de todos esos años tratándolo a base de desprecio e incomprensión por el hecho de ser squib.

– ¿Quieres… quieres devolverle la magia a la bruja del bosque de Dean, no? –musitó el hermano mayor.

–Yo… no tengo, opción. Ella me ayudó tanto… ella que ni me conocía… y tú… ¡Tú siendo mi hermano jamás lo hiciste!

El joven Bloxan miro a su hermano mayor y este, resignado, agacho la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar.

–Entonces… entonces solo hazlo de una buena vez… –sentenció derrotado.

El más joven de los Bloxan, apuntó con la varita a su hermano, con una marejada de sentimientos haciendo eco en su interior. Por una parte, quería venganza; por otra, quería ayudar a la bruja que lo ayudó; pero sobre todo, no podía evitar sentir compasión por aquel hermano que tan mal lo había tratado desde siempre, pero que de igual manera seguía queriendo.

Mientras el hermano mayor yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, escuchó como su hermano comenzaba a pronunciar el sortilegio que, supuestamente, lo desproveería de la magia. Pero a pesar de que escuchaba el recitar del sortilegio, no sentía absolutamente nada. Contrariado, abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa descubrió a su hermano apuntándose a el mismo con la varita.

–Beedle… –murmuró por lo bajo el escritor– ¡Beedle, detente! ¡Quítamela a mí! ¡Yo no la merezco! ¡Tú sí! ¡Anda, quítamela a mí! ¡Detente!

Beedle ignoró los gritos de su hermano, tratando de concentrarse en el sortilegio. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que… no funcionaba.

Entonces, de la nada apareció una anciana. Beedle la reconoció inmediatamente como la bruja del bosque. Esta portaba una varita idéntica a la que Beedle traía consigo. Ella les sonrió a ambos y agitando su varita, hizo que el hermano mayor se recuperara por completo y quedara libre.

–Señora… yo… usted… ¿Cómo? –balbuceó Beedle, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

– ¡Oh, Beedle! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Muchos magos sucumben ante el poder de esa varita, pero tú no lo hiciste, a pesar de que sea falsa… –dijo la anciana con los ojos cristalinos, por las lagrimas que se esforzaba por no derramar.

– ¿Falsa? Pero… pero… yo… mi magia…

La anciana negó con la cabeza y lo miró condescendientemente.

–Nunca has tenido magia, Beedle. Fui yo todo el tiempo, quien la hacía por ti para que creyeras que podías hacerla. Lamento mucho haberlo hecho, corazón, pero era la única manera de hacerte tirar ese saco de estiércol de dragón que todo el tiempo cargabas contigo y que no te dejaba vivir en paz…

–Ósea que yo… yo no…

–No, Beedle. Ojala que la varita de sauco pudiera hacer tal cosa, pero hasta las reliquias de la muerte tienen límites. Créeme, ya había intentado hacer eso antes…

Beedle la miro una vez más, sumamente consternado, y luego se dejo caer en un sillón sin poder dar crédito a lo que le estaba pasando.

–En cuanto a ti, Borgia… –el hermano mayor dio un pequeño respingo cuando escuchó su nombre– Discúlpame por haberte hecho pasar por este mal rato, pero también era la única manera en que pudieras entender a tu hermano, además de darte cuenta de lo que mucho que siempre te ha querido. También estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo.

Al decir aquello, ambos hermanos miraron expectantes a la bruja, la cual les sonrió y tras hacer una larga floritura con la varita, se transformó en quien era realmente: La madre de ambos.

–¿Ma…. mamá?

–¿Madre? –dijo Borgia inmediatamente después de su hermano.

–Hola, hijos. Los he extrañado mucho, no saben cuánto. Sé qué deben tener muchas preguntas, pero como he visto que ambos han aprendido a valorar los cuentos, les voy a contar uno que es muy corto, así que presten atención.

_»Resulta que cierto día, no hace muchos ayeres… «_

La madre de los jóvenes Bloxan les relató cómo logró vencer al mago oscuro que poseía la varita de sauco, que era la reliquia detrás de la que había ido, no de la capa como había especulado Beedle. Les dijo además que se vio obligada a ayudar a todas las personas que el mago había capturado para hacer sus experimentos enfermizos, por lo que eso retrasó su regreso.

Les contó que cuando por fin regresó a casa, siendo invisible para ellos, se dio cuenta de lo independientes que se habían hecho y que además de todo, gracias a su supuesta muerte, Borgia se había hecho cargo de Beetle de una forma en la que nunca hubiera imaginado que el hermano mayor fuera capaz de hacerlo. Entonces fue que decidió vigilarlos a lo lejos, mientras seguía ayudando a más personas que requerían de los poderes de la varita de sauco.

También les dijo que todas las noches, mientras Beedle dormía, trataba de convertirlo en mago con ayuda de la varita, pero por más embrujos y hechizos que intentó, no logró absolutamente nada.

Luego, estaba el problema de que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, porque siempre aparecían los codiciosos y hambrientos de poder que amenazaban con quitarle la varita, motivo por el cual no pudo estar cerca cuando las cosas entre ellos se habían puesto realmente feas.

El que más le preocupaba obviamente era Beedle, así que sin dudarlo, lo buscó hasta dar con él en el bosque donde recientemente había habitado. Al conocer sus intenciones, decidió presentarse como otra persona y cuando Beedle manifestó sus deseos de que le ayudara a obtener magia, cosa que ella ya sabía era completamente imposible, se le ocurrió un plan para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Cuando simuló quedarse sin poderes, le ordenó a Beedle que buscará la manera de regresarle su magia costara lo que costara. Lo hizo con la intención de ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar su hijo con aquel nuevo gran poder recién adquirido. Los detalles ellos ya lo conocían muy bien.

Después de eso, Borgia le pidió disculpas a Beedle por todo el daño que le había provocado, pero además, le prometió que se lo iba a compensar con creces.

Poco tiempo después, Borgia le pidió ayuda para que le ayudara a traducir a texto rúnico su próximo libro a publicar. Cual fue la sorpresa de Beedle que, al traducir el libro, se dio cuenta de que Borgia había reescrito todas sus historias, convirtiéndolas en cuentos para niños, incluida la historia de los Hermanos Peverell y las reliquias de la muerte, contada por su madre.

Ya una vez publicado el libro, Beedle volvió a llevarse otra sorpresa al ver que lo ponía a él como el autor de los cuentos, agregando el sobrenombre de _"El Bardo"_ que tanto le gustaba a Borgia.

Muy pronto, Beedle se hizo tan famoso que lo llamaban de todas las librerías para que acudiera a firmar autógrafos a todos los niños que gustaban de su tan apreciado libro.

En una de esas ocasiones, Borgia acudió a que le firmara el suyo.

Y se dice entre la gente Yorkshire, gracias a los pocos que pudieron verlo, que Beedle escribió una dedicatoria muy parecida a esta:

_"Para mi querido y amado hermano Borgia,_

_Quien me enseño a valorar la magia que hay en mí. Qué sepa que acepte este regalo, con la esperanza de que ni él ni nadie olviden que los cuentos no mienten y, por lo tanto, los bardos como nosotros tampoco…"_

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Pues nada… de nuevo aquí publicando un fic que me ha dejado un sabor un tanto agridulce. Me ha gustado escribirlo (o al menos hacer el intento de… porque como ya he dicho no me considero un buen escritor porque blablablablabla… No lo vuelvo a poner porque me doy pena yo mismo y no es el caso xD) y he disfrutado hacerlo, pero no sé si es porque tengo más ganas de continuar con mi Long-Fic o qué, pero siento que disfrute más del fic de Armand Malfoy. Impresiones mías pero, creo que al final se puede percibir que este no cuenta con los mismos elementos, en parte porque son personajes totalmente diferentes y además he querido que terminara con un final feliz, como lo son todos los cuentos :)

La verdad es que aún no me explico cómo es que me llegan todas estas historias a la cabeza, un tanto dramáticas para mi gusto, pero es lo que sale… Y ya no me explayo más que me agradaría muchisisisisisisisimo que me dejaran **Reviews** para lo que les salga del… teclado xD ¡Se acepta de todo! Y cuando digo de todo… es de todo ;)

Hasta la otra. ¡Saludetes!


End file.
